How I Met The Fullmetal Alchemist
by xXADarkenedRoseXx
Summary: Bethany Simmone lives in OUR world, But what happens when she gets sucked into the world of her favorite Anime? Read to find out! Rated T for saftys sake


**A/N; Long absence on FF again, sorry lots of things are making it difficult, for example: broke my foot and keep having to get it re casted because the nurses mess it up :( But know that summer is coming up and I'm graduating next week. I SHOULD have a bit more time to update my stories! ;D**

**Anyways this is a short story I wrote for my English class. Basically, we kind of collaborated Comprehensive Focus (English) and a coarse called Advanced Tech (computer coarse) and throughout the semester you make a Theme Magazine. Mine's on Anime xD And this is the short story part of it! I thought you guys might like it so I posted it :)**

**NOTE; I made it possible in the story to transmute someone between worlds, so yeah…Enjoy! R&R please and thanks! **

How I Met the Fullmetal Alchemist

I sighed as I opened my bedroom door. Setting my school bag down, I pulled the laptop out of the desk drawer. I tried not to use my right arm to do that, because I lost the real one from an accident when I was little. I turned on the computer as I sat on my bed. I selected _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ from one of my folders. Episode twenty- two was where I had left off, so I decided to watch episode twenty - three. The situation was getting pretty heated up, with Ed and Al fighting a monstrous murder and everything, so I was left biting my nails until well now.

But when I clicked on the episode and it began to play, and something odd happened. I started to feel dizzy, and after a couple of minutes everything stopped. I opened my eyes slowly and just about screamed at what I saw. My hand was cartoony: it was a light tan, kind of like cream, and it was outlined in black. I was lying on the ground next to a wall. I listened closely, and heard Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist, speaking to Winry, his love interest in the show; on the other side.

"I'm sorry, when this is all over I'll explain everything." he said.

I could hear him walking towards me, and in all honesty I started panicking, but stayed still. My mind was moving around in circles: _the _Edward Elric was coming my way and about to discover I was here. I needed an idea, some way to go unnoticed. I started to move, so I could stick to the side and in the shadows.

"What the…Who are you?"

I froze on the spot. It was too late, he caught me. I sighed, now it was my brain's job to come up with an excuse as to why I was here.

"Umm…" I started.

"Here, let me help you up first," Edward laughed, extending his hand out for mine.

I grabbed a hold of his hand, obviously not the automail one, and smiled.

"Thanks, ouch!"

"What?" Ed asked worriedly. "Did I hurt you?"

I glanced at my wrist, the one I used to help myself up. Sure enough, there sat a deep gash. I couldn't help myself, and looked around to find the cause of the injury. Right next to where I was lying was a sharp rock with a small blood stain on top. "No, not you, I must have gotten this when I fell."

"Oh," Edward said. "Is it bad?"

"Nah it doesn't look that bad, if I just had something to wrap it with, I wouldn't get blood everywhere."

I stood up straighter and let go of Edward's hand. I heard rattling, coming from my sleeve when I set it against my side. Ed and I glanced at it.

"You have automail?" Ed asked curiously.

"Um, I don't know."

I rolled up my sleeve and looked at it again in shock. My fake arm from my world turned into automail and it was completely shattered.

"How do you _not _know that you have automail?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Okay, well I'll bring you to Winry, my mechanic. Some automail work is bound to cheer her up."

He helped me over the wall and began to talk to one of the officers that stayed there to help clean up the mess the fight with Scar had left behind. Whenever the officer looked in my direction I just nodded back, occasionally shooting a smile his way as well. When they were done talking he nodded to Edward with his right hand on his forehead in a salute. He introduced himself to me, and then we hopped into a car that would take me to Central command and to Winry Rockebell.

"What did you do to your automail?" Winry asked me sternly after we introduced each other.

"I don't have a clue. Honestly, I don't," I said.

"Huh, that's weird. I'm going to let you know when I connect your nerves to the machine. You're lucky I had a spare arm for Edward."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Winry smiled at me quickly but got back to work in a flash. It felt like hours later when she finally warned me. I guess you can't rush art, even when it's automail.

"Whoa! Careful will you?" I snapped when she connected the nerves and a spasm of burning pain shot up through my shoulder and upper body.

"There, all done!" Winry said, "Ed was right, that did cheer me up a bit!"

"Sorry to hear about your parents, Winry, really. And thanks so much for my arm."

Winry gave me a meaningful yet slightly surprised smile. "Thanks, and you're welcome. It's my pleasure. There's nothing like building mechanical parts for limbs," she laughed.

"I heard the commotion on the other side of the wall, that's how I know about your parents. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or anything."

Just then, Ed and Al walked through the door.

"I can't believe it!" Ed was saying. "After all this trouble, he gets away _again_?"

I sat up slowly on the couch. "You'll catch him; you guys are too awesome to let Scar get away that easily. All _three _of you are bound to."

All three of them glanced at me, clearly confused. I mentally slapped myself for nearly blabbing part of the plotline.

"Sorry. It was just a guess."

I got to my feet and walked outside into the yard, sitting down on one of the benches. I began to think about my predicament. The world of Fullmetal Alchemist is a complex one. Alchemy is a science of creating matter by using natural energies. The most important rule: creating a human being is taboo. Creating human beings results in Homunculi - the human body is there, but the person that the body once belonged to isn't. It's the whole law of Equivalent Exchange too: something cannot be created without the creator giving something in return. Ed and Al, for example, both tried to bring back their mother with a human transmutation. They thought they had given enough in exchange but it turns out they didn't, and Truth, the guardian of "the gate" took Al's entire body and took Ed's left leg. In an attempt to get Al back, Ed offered any of his other limbs. Truth took his right arm in exchange for Al's soul, which Ed bound to a suit of armor.

I somehow ended up here regardless of Alchemy, but how that happened, to this day I have no idea.

_Wait, if I'm in the world of Alchemy, _I thought. _Could I perform Alchemy too? And if I have automail, could I perform it without a transmutation circle, the key item needed to make anything besides the ingredients or exchange?_

I placed my palms together and then lay them across from each other on the sidewalk. I had a wall in mind, and sure enough, purple lightning bolts shot out and created the wall. I screamed in surprise.

"Hey! Are you alright, what happ-?"

Ed's voice was cut off behind me as he saw what was in front of us.

"What the…?" he started.

"I don't know!" I yelled. "I wasn't expecting this to happen!"

"How did you _not?_ That's _got _to be Alchemy!"

"It is! But I wasn't expecting to be able to perform it!"

Al and Winry walked out of the house.

"What do you mean you weren't 'expecting to perform it'?"

"Because I've never done it before!"

"Well that's pretty advanced stuff for your first time!"

"I know that!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the sweat beads dripping off Winry and Al's heads as Ed and I glared at each other. The air seemed to grow tense and it felt like two years before Ed sighed exasperatedly.

"You haven't even told me what you name is yet," he said, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side slightly.

"It's Bethany, Bethany Simmone."

"Huh. Well _Beth_,if you live in a world of Alchemy, how come you didn't know about it?"

"Um…" I started, rubbing the back of my head with my palm. "Well, that's a little hard to explain."

"Well! Spill it!"

"Promise you guys won't think I'm insane?"

Ed sighed again. "You're making it difficult not to do so anyways."

"Edward!" Winry snapped. "You're one to talk!"

Ed glared at her, but held his tongue, probably because he would have had a wrench stuck in his head if he said even an inkling of an insult to her.

"Well, I guess I'll start yapping before Ed has a brain hemorrhage," I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

A visible look of distain crossed his face, and he bit his lip. I laughed.

"Huh, where to start. Well, basically I'm not exactly fromhere."

"Are you from Shing?"

"More like not from this dimensional _realm_."

"Say _what _now? You mean, you're from a different world?"

"Good boy, short stuff!"

Ed flipped. Al held him back from attacking me. "Say it again! I _dare _you!"

I sighed and began to explain what happened, altering some of the info, like the fact that this was a show. I told them that I was sucked into a mirror.

"So you're telling us that you fell from a different world?"

"Um yeah, that's about it."

"And you don't know how it happened?"

I nodded.

"Then how do you explain your automail?"

"Well, I was in an accident. My family and I went on a vacation. We went exploring, and there was a rockslide. My arm was crushed, so they replaced it with one of the fake ones in my world."

"Ah, I see. So you're saying that because these 'fake arms' in your world aren't made here so on your trip down here, it downgraded to automail?"

"Whose saying it _down_graded?" Winry growled.

"No, Winry that's not exactly what I meant! I meant that I'm from a future time, where automail has become more advanced!"

Stars grew in Winry's eyes, and her voice pitch shot up. "Really?" she sighed dream - fully.

Edward sighed too. "You're right Bethany, this doesn't make sense. It also reeks of Homunculi finger prints."

I took a second to think about it. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised."

It was silent for a good few minutes, but the silence was broken by the sound of a clap. I glanced up at Ed, as he transformed his automail arm into a sword.

"Edward, what are you _doing_?" I yelled as he lunged at me. I flipped out of the way.

"Well, if the Homunculi are after _you _then you have to know how to fight!" he said, lunging again in my direction. I squealed in panic, and clapped my own hands together, putting up a wall in front of him.

"Is that the only thing you're going to do? Walls aren't going to hold me back you know!"

"Careful Ed, I just replaced her automail!" Winry yelped.

"Yeah, whatever!" he replied as he continued to lunge and dodge my attacks.

I clapped my hands together again and imagined a circle, a bright purple circle to be exact. I waited for the exact moment that he'd be standing in the right spot. The circle showed itself when I placed my hands on the concrete and Edward now stood completely still in the middle. I smirked slightly.

"What the? I can't move at all!"

I gasped, though I knew the circle was there and it was bound to have done something, I wasn't expecting Edward to completely stop moving. I removed it, and Ed fell down in shock.

"Are you alright?" I asked moving toward him.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that to happen."

"Neither was I."

For the next few weeks, Ed and I practiced fighting or researching on what the Homunculi would want with me. We spent hours upon hours with our noses in those stuffy books. Ed and Al had also spoken to Coronel Roy Mustang and his assistant Riza Hawkeye about looking into some things on their end. One morning, Edward and I sat in the library again, neither of us bothering to have any sleep at all. Al was in another room down the hall with Winry, she slept, but since Al couldn't sleep until he got his body back we decided that he should keep an eye on her.

My train of thought wasn't so great anymore. I read the words, but they didn't really register in my head's filing cabinets. I decided to give my eyes a break and glanced around the library, and then at Ed, who was completely transfixed by the papers in front of him. The strain of everything was starting to take its toll on me. Not only the fact that I was thrust into this world, but the Homunculi after _me_, and they are extremely hard to kill. Edward had begun to worry about me as well and I hated that, it seemed like I was in the way. Ever since I was a little girl, I hated being in the way. The thought made me frown and I glanced back down at my book, barely able to read the words in front of me.

"Ah Fullmetal," I heard as the doorway swung open behind me. "You find anything yet?"

I looked behind my chair and saw a fairly tall young man with short black hair. Behind him stood a woman only slightly shorter than him, her hair was blonde and it was pulled back into a bun with the ends of her hair sticking out at the top. I knew exactly who they were of course: Coronel Roy Mustang and second lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Ed looked up from his book at them.

"Not yet Coronel 'Burnt Toast'," he said. "_We've _been sitting here for twelve hours now."

"So I see. And who may I ask is this young lady?"

"I'm Bethany," I said, standing up and facing him. I bowed slightly. "I'm sure Edward and Alphonse have told you about me already?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, they did." Mustang said.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye, and this is Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist." Riza added.

"Nice to meet you both."

"You must be tired." Roy told me. "Why don't you go in the other room and get some sleep while I speak with Edward?"

I tilted my head slightly and squinted at him. He knew something, but I felt the exhaustion wave over me. I nodded and left with Riza. Once we entered the room, I didn't even bother to change into the pajama's that Winry had set out for me. I just lie down on the bed and fell asleep quickly.

I couldn't have been asleep for very long when I heard shots. They woke me up and when I did wake I didn't like what I saw.

"Riza?" I muttered, panicked.

Riza was pinned to the wall. By what I could tell right away was one of the Homunculi's' claws. I assumed that it was Lust. She stood a few feet away at the window, her long black hair masking part of her face from view.

"Bethany!" She yelled, "Look out!"

I glanced behind me and saw small white eyes staring back at me. I also noticed a fat tongue with saliva literally dripping off of it. _Gluttony_, _bald and fat Gluttony._ I fumbled to get out of the bed. I was shaking so badly, I couldn't get out fast enough. Gluttony's mouth caught a hold of my automail and I could do nothing but watch it disappear. Suddenly Lust was next to me, pulling me with her to wherever they were hiding out this time.

"There is no way I'm standing still in this circle just so you can have a Philosopher's Stone!" I snapped when I regained my senses.

"You better, or do I have to remind you of what Gluttony did to your arm?" Lust said.

I glared at her. "Bite me!"

"My pleasure!" Gluttony said, lunging at me. Lust stopped him before he could do damage.

"You'll stop being so stubborn and stay still!" she said as two of her claws grew out and pierced my arm and leg to the ground. I screamed.

"Is that the…best you can do?" I taunted.

"Try me." She snapped, twisting her arm.

I caught me breath. "I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore."

She laughed at me. "You should be no one is coming to rescue you!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Just as I finished that sentence, a pole shot up through Lust's stomach.

"That'll teach you to mess around with my friends!" Edward said.

I heard three different snaps and all the Homunculi in the room caught fire, which led me to believe that Roy had now entered the room. Lust's claws flew out of my arm and leg, and I slowly sat up. Through the blinding pain, I crawled to one of the shadowy corners and drew out a transmutation circle. I waited for a few minutes, keeping an eye on the group of people in front of me. Al seemed to be missing, but I was paying more attention to where the Homunculi were. If I could get them to hold still…I placed my hand down to perform the transmutation I remembered that I couldn't do it because I couldn't do it with one hand. Just when I was about to curse, an armored hand reached out.

"Al!"

"I noticed that you needed some help," he said.

He placed his hand on the ground next to mine. I honestly thought it wouldn't work, considering his hand wasn't mine. But somehow bright purple circles showed up around each of the Homunculi, keeping them frozen into place.

"Let's get going," I said as I stood up carefully.

Edward rushed to my side very quickly and let me lean against him so we could leave. Once we were all out, Roy blew the whole building up, with the Homunculi inside.

"Why don't you stay?" Roy asked me. "I have you lined up for a State Alchemist exam!"

I gaped at him, not expecting what had come out of his mouth.

"With my recommendations of course!" Edward added.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on! We'd _love _it if you stayed here."

"Yes but-"

"But nothing! You're staying and that's final!' Winry said.

I sighed. "I guess I could, possibly stay, I did want to do some traveling."

"Not before you study for your exam!" Roy scolded

"Yes sir," I replied, bowing. "Oh and I do have one question for you."

"Hmm?"

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with fire?"

"_What was that?_"

"You heard me." I smirked.

"Oh yeah! Well you're just as short as Edward Shortstanks!"

"_What?_" Edward and I said at the same time. "Say that again!"

Edward lunged to beat him up, which quite frankly I wanted to do to. But I stopped him and just kicked the Colonel out if the room instead. Edward settled down after a few moments, and then he looked at me.

"You are a brilliant Alchemist you know." He said. "When you pass your exam I bet they'll call you the Violet Light Alchemist."

"What do you mean _when _I pass my exam?'

Ed laughed. "You'll pass it, you're better then I at Alchmey and you haven't even studied it!"

"Well that's true."

"The exam will be a piece of cake, trust me. I'll help you study for it."

"Hey Edward, I would still be able to see my family from time to time right?"

"Of coarse! I can transmute you back and forth as long as I can remember how to do so."

"Okay, thanks Ed."

He just smiled a large toothy smile back.


End file.
